yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomnyan
is a Rank B Fire-attribute Merican Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Tomnyan is the mascot of ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura. Biology Tomnyan has a similar appearance to Jibanyan, but his fur is a yellow-ish color instead of red, his haramaki is red and blue striped instead of yellow, and the sphere shape is now a silver bell. Tomnyan is loud and likes to rave about America being great. Nate and Whisper comment about him after listening through his long discussion about America. However, in terms of laziness, he is very similar to Jibanyan. Tomnyan enjoys eating Deliciousticks and going to Lady Nya Nya concerts as well as reading magazines revolving around her. He says "meow" as a sentence ending as opposed to Jibanyan's "nyan" and has a deeper voice. When Tomnyan inspirits a person, they become an American stereotype, gaining blonde hair, blue eyes and a handsome mouth, will also randomly use English words. His signature move is "One Hundred Paws of Fury!", like Buchinyan using "A Million Paws Of Fury!" He is also very skilled at playing the guitar and singing. USApyon loves it, Nate and Whisper are neutral, if not cringe about it, but Jibanyan hates it. Relationships Nate and Whisper They show minor annoyance when Tomnyan brags about America, nevertheless they are friends. Jibanyan They live next door to each other and are both friends and rivals. They like to argue on which is better, America or Japan, usually comparing things that they like, like favorite food or band. Jibanyan hates how he gets all the attention. He also hates how excited Tomnyan is about the USA, he also is a bit confused at first on why Tomnyan says "meow." The two exchange questions about the other's respective catchphrase ("ていか「ミヤウ」ってなんニャン?"- Well, What does "meow" mean, nyan? (Jibanyan), and "ていか「ニャン」ってなんミヤウ?"- Well, what does "nyan" mean, meow? (Tomnyan). However, the two cry and get along when thinking of they respective backstory, being how similar they are. Jerry He lives with Jerry, and the two are both very excited about the U.S and about American food. USApyon USApyon and Tomnyan first meet thanks to Nate and the two seem to hit it off rather easily and get along quite well due to them both being Merican Yo-kai. USApyon enjoys Tomnyan's singing, unlike some of the characters, even dancing to it. However, this does not stop him from turning Vader Mode at him whenever Tomnyan angers him. Inaho Quotes * Conversation after battling (when recruited in Yo-kai Watch 3): ''"Meya... meow... I battled but was completly defeated, meow... You don't know about, me Tomnyan, I want to know all about you, meow!... I've decided, meow! I'll follow you, meow!"'' * After receiving his medal: ''"Starting today we're friends, meow~!"'' * After Nate & Whisper's responses: ''"Meow meow meow~!"'' Game data (Lv. 60) Stats Moveset In the anime Season 2 (Japan) Tomnyan debuts in EP130 where he was inspiriting Nate's parents, he later hang out with the gang and befriended Nate. He also informed Nate about the Yo-kai Watch Dream. In EP131, Nate meets Tomnyan's owner, Jerry, who misuses Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In EP134, Tomnyan visits Nate and meets USApyon. The two Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, USApyon enters Vader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, USApyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Inaho, Nate, Tomnyan, Whisper, and Jibanyan once again. In EP136, Tomnyan brags about American food, so Nate cooks Japanese food for Tomnyan and Jerry. Tomnyan loves the food, but Jerry adds maple syrup before eating Nate's meals. In EP143, EP147, and EP149, USApyon teaches him about Japan. In EP149, he and Jerry visit the Everymart that hosted the Space Wars X Sailor Piers lottery. In the end, he loafs around playing guitar, Whisper, Jibanyan, and USApyon loaf around eating, and all 4 Yo-kai neglect Nate and Inaho's loss. In EP150, he is the fourth Yo-kai to get an unlucky summon. Despite this, he was actually okay with the wasabi sushi. Afterwards, he plays his guitar while Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Inaho, USApyon, Komasan, and Komajiro all suffer. Season 3 (Japan) In EP161, Tomnyan, along with nearly all the cat Yo-kai, were summoned all together due to Gojidatsujii's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Unfortunately, shortly after Gojidatsujii running away for his life, Nate accidentally said that he summoned all of them for nothing. This unintentionally upsets the cat Yo-kai and this led to them proceed to beat up Nate and Whisper as the episode ends. During this end scene, Tomnyan is one of those Yo-kai who didn't weld a shinai (a type of bamboo-made katana made for practicing kendo.) while beating up Nate and Whisper and in his case, he is seen welding his guitar instead. In EP167, he hosts the Yo-kai Olympics. In the games Yo-kai Watch 3 Trivia *His favorite singer is Lady Nya Nya, who is a parody of . Origin Name Origin "Tomnyan" is a combination of tom (both a male cat and a common male name) and nyan (onomatopoeia for a cat's call). Also, based of a "Tomcat" a cat espically fixed up to breed. Category:Charming Tribe Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Delish-sticks Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura